Allo? Aro?
by Miliampere
Summary: OS DEFI. Bella Swan, pauvre petite humaine, a un exposé à faire sur un temps ancien. Quoi de mieux que des vampires d'une autre époque pour l'aider ? total délire, je vous préviens.


**Allo ? Aro ?**

_Bella Swan, pauvre petite humaine, a un exposé à faire sur un temps ancien. Quoi de mieux que des vampires d'une autre époque pour l'aider ?_

_Note de l'auteur :__Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "médiéval"._

Isabella Swan avait un problème. Rien de grave, soyons rassurés pour une fois, c'était presque une broutille !

Pas de loups-garous qui se transformer de colère parce qu'elle avait dit un mot plus haut que l'autre. Pas de meilleur-ami jaloux qui voulait prendre la place d'Edward. Pas non plus de traqueur voulant la tuer, ni de vampire voulant venger son amour défunt, ni de beau-frère voulant la tuer le jour de ses dix-huit ans.

Non, son problème était tout autre, mais reposait aussi sur la malchance qui agençait si bien sa vie. Il y avait eu, bien contre son gré, un tirage au sort à son cours d'histoire. Le papier que l'on tirait serait le thème d'un exposé à faire pour le mois prochain.

Quel dommage que chacun doive le faire seul. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir celui d'Angela : l'art gothique à travers les églises.

Ou même, au pire, celui d'Edward : la musique à travers l'Opéra. Veinard.

Non, elle, Isabella Swan, poissarde incontestée, était tombée sur le sujet : La religion à l'époque Médiéval.

Tu parles d'un sujet, ce n'est pas ça qui allait révolutionner le monde. Edward lui avait proposé d'échanger bien sûr, mais elle avait purement et simplement refusé. Elle allait s'en tirer avec cette affreuse affaire médiévale.

Pendant toute une semaine, elle avait écumé toute la bibliothèque du lycée, puis celle de Forks. Elle avait même été jusqu'à Port Angeles et Seattle, avant de revenir là où selon elle, elle trouverait son bonheur : la bibliothèque personnel des Cullen.

Après tout, ils avaient bien cent ans au moins. Non ?

Elle avait donc passé tout un week-end dans les bras d'Edward, dans le salon de la villa à lire grimoire, textes et récits, prenant des notes avec un air concentré.

Elle passa les deux semaines suivantes à questionner internet, son père, sa mère, mais aussi, les Cullen eux-mêmes.

Emmett avait sa manière bien à lui de lui en parler. Le sexe au moyen-âge, c'était de la merde, et le sport, c'était qu'avec des épées, sans même un seul ours.

Rosalie, ben… Bella ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide en fait !

Esmée avait expliqué à Bella, l'air assez gênée, que depuis qu'elle était vampire, elle avait laissé l'histoire de côté pour ne penser qu'à l'éternité à venir.

Alice avait aidé Bella en parlant des costumes des rois à cette époque, mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la religion.

Edward avait aidé Bella à faire son plan et son introduction, par sa culture générale hautement développé, mais Bella finit tout de même par l'arrêter. Pas question qu'il lui dicte quoi faire !

Jasper avait surtout aidé Bella à sortir de sa crise de nerf avec un calme olympien. Il lui avait parlé des différentes religions par rapport aux conflits et aux guerres de l'époque.

Carlisle était l'espoir le plus solide de Bella, mais il ne l'aida pas plus que tous les autres. Il avait 300 ans, pas un millénaire !

Néanmoins, Bella avait de quoi avoir une très bonne note, aucun doute, mais ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un détail, une anecdote, un n'importe quoi qui rendrait son exposé différent des autres, unique en son genre.

C'est alors que, lors du dernier week-end avant de rendre le dossier à son prof, elle eu l'illumination qui, elle le savait, allait la sauver.

Se levant d'un bond, elle porta son téléphone à son oreille, fit le numéro des renseignements, et après plusieurs essais, parvint à obtenir le correspondant qu'elle cherchait.

- Allo ? Aro ? C'est Bella, l'humaine des Cullen. Dîtes-moi j'aurais une question : Vous y connaissez quelque chose en religion du temps médiéval ?

_**FIN**_


End file.
